Untitled
by lulu
Summary: After a summer apart, what has happened to everyone and who is with who? (please review, my 1st fic)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my show, I am simply a bored girl seeing what kind of things I can come up with. Do not sue; all you will get is a sock and a chewed piece of gum.  
  
   
  
Summary: Takes place after a summer break. Everyone joins back together after not having seen each other for a few months, things have changed, relationships, and people.  
  
   
  
A Note: This is my 1st DC Fan fic. I hope some ppls review it, I will update. I will also explain it more so in the note on the next chapter. Thank you and enjoy the first part.  
  
   
  
   
  
I remember watching her, seeing her beautiful brown hair shimmer and the beauty in her eyes, she was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. We were only friends, but at that moment I fell head over heels for this girl. She was so lost, so empty and yet so beautiful. She was mine for saving. Jen Lindley had changed over the summer.  
  
I remember her turning around, her gaze caught mine. She shyly turned her head away. I walked up to her. "Well if it isn't our very own Dawson Leery. How was your summer?" I looked at her, trying to be who she no longer was. I want to tell her to drop it, but I don't. "Well miss Lindley, a pleasure to see you again as well. I have no Idea what caused this sudden hair change, but I like it." She smiles and I feel my heart melt.  
  
I turn to her waiting for her answer..."Yeah, it's not bad. Felt like dropping the ditzy blonde look, maybe someone will actually give me a chance now." She looks over at me and gets up and walks away. I was amazed simply taken aback. What had she meant 'maybe someone will actually give me a chance now?' A chance for what? I wanted to race after her, demand her to tell me why she looked at me like that, but instead I watched her walk away.  
  
Eventually I got up and walked towards my car. I drove over towards the video store. I recognized Jack working at the counter. I thought Jack had gone to Orlando with Andie? I picked up a random new release walked up to the counter and waited for him to notice me. He automatically replied, "Hey Dawson long time no see." I laughed feeling a slight bit awkward. "Hey Jack, I didn't know you worked here?" I saw him look down for a second. I was afraid something had happened to Andie, but when he looked back at me, I saw the largest smile. His cheeks turned a bright red and he called out for someone.  
  
"Hey Chris come on out." I looked up and saw a tall guy with long auburn hair step out of the back and grab Jack's hand. Jack looked toward me. "Dawson, this is Chris. Chris, that's Dawson." Chris looked at me, amazingly proud of his sexuality. I look at Jack, there is still a slight blush to his cheeks, but he doesn't seem as modest anymore. I turn toward Chris, "Nice to meet you, how long have you been in Capeside?"  
  
With a half laugh, he answered " A month, I thought is would be horrible, but then I met Jack and well.." I look at their smiles, grab my tape and head for the door. " Well I'll see you guys later." I walk back to my car and bump into someone on my way over. "Oh I am so sorry, I didn't even.. "Some advice, watch where you are going!" I looked at the disappearing figure that interrupted me; I shake my head and turn towards my car.  
  
As I back out, I see the girl chasing me down waving her arms. I pause and laugh; it's the one and only Joey Potter. She runs over panting for air. "Geesh Dawson, ever have a joke played on ya! I thought you would have recognized me?" I laugh at her and shake my head. "What should I have expected? Its good to see you Joey." I step out of my vehicle and hug her.  
  
She happily hugs back. I think to my self, happily? Since when have I ever seen Joey this happy before? "Hey Joey, I've never seen you so happy before, what brought this on?" She looks over at me, a huge grin plastered on her face. "I found me a man." She laughs hysterically and then turns serious. "After we had some time off, I went out to explore Boston and I ran into Carl. He is going to be in class with us this year and he makes me so happy Dawson."  
  
I look over at her, her smile is so huge. I feel happy for her. I feel like we are truly friends now. "I'm truly happy for you Joey. When Do I get to meet the guy? Since I am your best friend, he must meet my approval." She hugs me tightly again. "You sill see him tomorrow, during lunch at school. Thank you so much Dawson." I feel overcome by the emotion in her voice. I smile her way and she gets up. " I got to go Dawson, it was nice *running into you. I'll see you soon." She leaves and I get back on the road.  
  
I drive along, taking in all the changes; I cannot simply believe how much everything has changed. I consider myself a lucky man. I was saved from myself. I was destroying myself and everyone around me till now. I had come back from my vacation a changed man. I now understand that I no longer love Joey as a lover, but as a friend. I see how demanding I was of everyone and I am finally truly feeling good about everything.  
  
I continue my drive home in silence; I hope everyone else is as happy as I am. I wait for what tomorrow may bring. 


	2. Sightings

I awoke the next day and grabbed a pale blue polo shirt and shorts. I slipped into the shower. I thought about how it would be. I am still trying to figure out what Jen had exactly meant, but I figure why waste my good mood on such troubling thoughts. I changed ran down stairs, ate some waffles and kissed my mom goodbye. I drove over to Joey's expecting she needed a ride. Quite a shock I got, little Miss Potter had a guy waiting in a car for her. Oh excuse me, a Jaguarâ to be exact. I waved to her as she hopped in and sped away. I followed them most of the way, until I didn't want to risk and encounter with Capeside's Police Chief Mr. Witter. I thought about it for a second and realized I had completely forgotten about Pacey this summer. I was his best friend, how could I forget him? Oh well, everything will be cool, it always is. I arrive at school, glance at my schedule and notice that I've got AP Chemistry III first. What a bummer. I walk down the hall and see some random people. I laugh at the new freshmen being harassed by the seniors. I get to class and take one of the open seats in the back. Who do I see walk in, no other than Joey and what I would guess to be her boyfriend, Carl. They take a lab table across from mine. She smiles and turns to talk to Carl. I open a book and thoughtlessly flip through it and I look over at the person who chose to sit next to me. He looks familiar, yet not. He was wearing a baggy pair of khakis and a Quicksilver tee. He had black, spikey hair with blue tips. He was really skinny, not many guys are that bony. He looks over toward me and I look at him in shock. What was Pacey Witter doing in an AP Chemistry III class, and why such the big change? He shakes my hand. "Nice to see you again Daws, how was your summer?" I look amazingly at him. He looks at me like nothing has changed. I went to say something to him, but was interrupted by the teacher. Thoughts were running through my head. How did he get so much smaller? What is with the hair? How did he get stuck in this class?  
  
Hey readers, sorry this was so short, it will get better in the next chapters. Please review, I really need your support, I promise it will get better. Thanks. Oh and along the way, I need help with picking a title! 


End file.
